Lacto-fermentation is a process that is used to convert sugars to acids, alcohols and gases in anaerobic conditions. It broadly refers to the growth of micro-organisms on a growth medium. The micro-organisms used for the fermentation process are yeast, bacteria or both. Fermentation usually implies that the growth of micro-organisms in a medium is desirable growth.
People have used fermentation to produce food and beverages since the Neolithic age. For example, fermentation is used to preserve foods to produce sour foods such as sauerkraut, kimchi, pickled cucumbers, yogurt, as well as for producing alcoholic beverages such as wine.
A typical fermenting apparatus includes a 5+ gallon ceramic crock requiring the user to make a large quantity of fermented food product with each batch. If the food product spoils or has an undesirable taste, a large batch of ingredients may be wasted. Moreover, such apparatus can be difficult to store, and expensive in terms of both the cost of the apparatus and the cost of the ingredients used by the apparatus. Hence, the mason jar has emerged as a popular fermenting vessel—it is accessible, affordable, and small-batch oriented.
Mason jars are standardized wide-mouthed glass jars, with an airtight screw top, used for preserving foodstuffs such as fruit and vegetables. The jar's mouth has a screw thread on its outer perimeter to accept a metal ring (or “band”). The band, when screwed down, presses a separate stamped steel disc-shaped lid against the jar's rim. An integral rubber ring on the underside of the lid creates a hermetic seal. The bands and lids usually come with new jars, but they are also sold separately. While the bands are reusable, the lids are intended for single use when canning.
While there already exist articles for use in home canning and fermentation, the present invention is intended to provide a more convenient and effective article that is durable, safe, simple and easy-to-use, environmentally-friendly, more economical to manufacture, and which provides improved sealing.